1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray detector, a method of controlling the same, and an X-ray photographing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays may be easily transmitted through an object due to their short wavelength, and the amount of a transmitted X-ray depends on the internal density of the object. In other words, the interior of the object may be indirectly observed based on an amount of X-ray transmitted through the object.
An X-ray detector is a device for detecting an amount of an X-ray transmitted through an object. The X-ray detector detects the amount of the X-ray and displays the interior of the object on a display device. The X-ray detector may be generally used as a medical testing device and a non-destructive testing device.
Currently, flat panel digital radiography (referred to hereinafter as “DR”) devices, which employ a DR method requiring no film, are generally used.
A flat panel X-ray detector using the method as stated above acquires an image based on electric signals corresponding to incident radiation. The acquired image may differ from an actual image corresponding to the acquired image due to different device offset values of the X-ray detector, where the device offset values are continuously changed according to surrounding environments. Therefore, it is necessary to initialize an X-ray detector before an X-ray photographing operation is carried out.